Cerrojo de seguridad/Leyendas
right|thumb|250px|[[C-3PO/Leyendas|C-3PO equipado con un cerrojo de seguridad en su pectoral derecho]] Un cerrojo de seguridad, también conocido como 'cerrojo separador de seguridad ', fue un pequeño dispositivo que se le podía atribuir a la mayoría de droides utilizados para garantizar su obediencia. Más concretamente, cuando estaban equipados con un cerrojo de seguridad, los droides no podían salir del área designada por su dueño, y se vieron obligados a obedecer las órdenes dadas desde un dispositivo pequeño y remoto llamado llamador (por ejemplo, "VEN" y "STOP" ). Cuando se activaba, el cerrojo de seguridad desactivaba los impulsos de un droide de motor sin tener que apagar el droide. Los cerrojos de seguridad tenía que fijarse a determinados lugares del droide. Los cerrojos de seguridad también se podían utilizar para apagar un droide, y poder recargarlos de nuevo. Esto podía ser usado para forzar un reinicio si hubo un error en la memoria del droide. El cierre se podría lograr con un interruptor en la saeta, o mediante el uso de la persona que llamaba. Kell Tainer ayudó a Myn Donos a reiniciar su droide Shiner utilizando este método a partir de que las minas Emponion deshabilitasen el escuadrón. El droide astromecánico R2-D2 engañó a su nuevo dueño Luke Skywalker al quitarse el perno de sujeción, para que pudiese salir de la Granja de los Lars y buscar a Obi-Wan Kenobi. R2-D2 y C-3PO también estaban equipados con cerrojos de seguridad durante la Crisis de Bakura. El asesino/droide de protocolo HK-47 también tuvo un cerrojo de seguridad, por lo que no podía salir de la tienda de droides hasta que fuese comprado y recogido. Whistler, la unidad R2 de Corran Horn, tenía un mecanismo único que cambió los puntos de control internos, permitiendo al droide para evitar ser controlado por los cerrojos de seguridad en absoluto. EV-9D9 también fue modificado de tal forma que fuese inmune a la sujeción de los cerrojos, y (por razones obvias) droides de seguridad como la Guardia G-2RD no podían ser desactivados con cerrojos de seguridad estándar. Los activistas de derechos Droide aborrecían el uso de la tecnología, pero los partidarios del sentimiento anti-droide la abrazaban. Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novela *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 1'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''La Última Orden'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Backlash'' }} Apariciones no canónica *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' Fuentes *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (First Edition) *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Cracken's Rebel Field Guide'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' * Categoría:Equipamiento droide Categoría:Tecnología